Whats Christmas without Love
by Orchiee
Summary: Once upon a time there was a red headed craftsman who was very lonely and sad person, but can a simple dream change his whole life or just make it harder to live.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1The Meeting In the Snow

Once upon a time in an old town where nobody used cars and it seemed as it was in the 1600s, a red haired vibrant eyed craft maker named Sasori was hard at work with a doll that a blue haired girl Konan had asked for.

"Black hair" Konan said enthusiastically

"Uh….alright" Sasori said with a sigh

"Don't be so down" she said with a pat on Sasori's back

"I'll try" Sasori said and with that he closed the door behind Konan as she left

It was a cold snowy day, not to mention it was only 4 days until Christmas, and everyone was getting presents for their friends and family, but poor Sasori the craft maker had no friends or family he was all alone in the little work shop with chipping shelves and a back room where he slept and worked until his hand were to littered with splinters that it hurt to even bend them. Sasori's life was a sad one; he worked alone, lived alone, and loved alone.

"Damn" Sasori said with a frown on his face. His hand had slipped in the dim lighting of a candle and the sharp carver knife he was using cut a deep gash in his finger

"Maybe it's time to wrap this up" Sasori said as he stretched and slipped in to his rainbow polka dot pajama pants.

He yawned and rolled back the covers on the striped blue sheets and laid his head and body down on the fluffy soft bed. He grabbed the candle on his work table and blew it out.

"Another night alone I guess" He sighed

Sasori fell into a deep sleep and had an anonymous dream that had struck the list nerve of inspiration he had in him. The dream started out as a forest covered with a blanket of snow. Sasori heard someone call his name in a voice that was so sweet that it made him shiver as he listened to the heavenly speaker he could make out someone saying "Sasori Danna", the voice slurred the end of Sasori and the beginning of Danna it was so cute that he immediately started running to find were the voice came from. He stopped when he saw that the forest seemed to repeat its self, he sighed and started to cry when it hit him that he would never find that voice unless….

"I'M HERE!!" Sasori screamed as loud as he could

"Sasori Danna" the voice called again

"I'M HERE I'M HERE IM here I'm here" he started to cry again when the voice stared to fade away

"Don't cry Sasori Danna, please don't" said the voice as it laid a soft and comforting hand on Sasori's back as he wiped the tears from his eyes

Sasori turned around to be overwhelmed with the sent of lavender, cinnamon and cherry blossoms. He looked into eyes of a deep green and light but stunning yellow hair that when it tickled his nose it felt smoothing and he giggled, but when he did giggle he stopped after hearing himself.

"Uh..." He started blushing after hearing his own ridiculous laugh and looked up into the angel's eyes; they looked a little confused but after a few seconds he broke in to a big smile that was evening its hugeness was a caring one that made the little craft maker blush even more.

"Oh Sasori Danna, I have something to tell you" said the blond angelic boy with a smirk and a light blush

"What "

"A surprise"

"Oh"

"Do you want to hear it?"

"Of course I do"

"Ok" and with that the boy took Sasori's face in his hands and kissed Sasori on the lips

"I love you" the angel said

The angel pushed away from him and smiled but Sasori was so wanted to be with the angel that he grabbed him and forcefully kissed him and it tasted like sugar. Sasori pulled the angle's dress like shirt down. The angel held Sasori in a light but passionate hug, but just as Sasori was about to ask the angel's name he woke up and fell over the edge of the bed.

"Ow, shit" he mumbled to himself

Sasori thought about the pain all over his body for a few moments but rubbing his head he scrambled to his feet and sat down on the edge of the bed to ponder over the dream. Everyone knows that sometimes after a good dream they forget what the dream was about and never see that dream again so Sasori replayed his memories by repeating it to himself. Then it struck him.

"He was so beautiful and I never want to forget that wondrous face" Sasori thought, "I know I'll make that angel into a puppet" he said with a grin on his face

At this time it was around 4:35 in the morning and the sun was just rising over the mountains near there. Sasori got up and pushed away everything on his work desk but stopped when he noticed that he still hadn't finished the doll that Konan had asked for so he decided that his angel would have to wait until he was done with the now obvious Itachi doll on the floor. Right after he finished the doll Konan came in for it.

"Oh Sasori it looks so beautiful" Konan said as she walked in

"Thanks a lot" Sasori said with a smile

"Well someone apparently had a good night"

"You could say that" he chuckled

"Well I hope it happens a lot more often Sasori"

"Me too" he mumbled underneath his breath

As Konan left Sasori waved his hand to her and peeking out the window he could see Konan showing the doll to Kisame who laughed and them showed it to Kakashi who was reading another Ichi Ichi book and smiled back to Kisame, they were all wearing black trench coats but Konan's had dark red lines coming across. As Sasori watched he remembered the angel and remembered that he should start building the puppet as soon as possible. Sasori walked out the door but the few seconds he was out side he felt a cold chill run all over his body

"Whoa, Sasori put some clothes on or at least pull up your pants nobody wants to see that" Kisame said covering his eyes and smirking

"Tell me about it" Konan laughed pointing at the blushing Sasori her other hand holding her side

Sasori pulled up his pants turning red, trudging into his shop to go find some clothes that were warm and comfortable and would hopefully get him out of the mess he had gotten himself into. He put on a long trench coat, black silk like boots and a black hat to cover his red hair and as fast as his little legs could go he ran to his destination. Oh and yes he was still wearing his polka dot pants.

"Welcome, welcome" called Hinata from the front counter as Sasori opened the door in to the Arts and Sculptures Store down the rode from his shop

"Hello" Sasori said in his usual mellow tone

"Is there any thing I could help you find?"

"Do you have carving tools" Sasori questioned taking off his hat

"I believe we do" Hinata said unsure if she was right or not

Hinata had a blue jacket on covering a purple shirt and very long and very big purple pants.

"Here you are" she said placing a box on the counter" will that be all Sir"

"And do you have any wood that you don't use and if you do can you make sure they are all the same type"

"Um sure if that's what you want" Hinata said not sure what he was going to do with it.

"Thank you" Sasori said leaning against the wall

It took Hinata a while to get that he was waiting for the wood and when it finally hit her she felt like the stupidest person on earth and dashed off to the back room to make up for lost time. It took about 1 and ½ hours before she was finally done sorting out the wood and handed the pile with the neatest and most in it to Sasori

"Here you are," Hinata sighed

"Thank you, goodbye" Sasori said waving and headed out the door

'Now that's over I can get started' Sasori told himself while he walked back to the shop. When he finally got to his shop/house he felt extremely exhausted and fell right there on his bed not even attempting to take off his coat. He curled up into a ball and started to think about the angel but ended up falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When I Last Saw You

"Huh" Sasori yawnedSasori opened his eyes to see the same snowy scene in his previous dream. Sasori got up and realized that the snow felt some what warm, he ignored this and then a thought came to mind.

"Why don't I check out my surroundings a bit" he thought

Sasori walked taking a left here and a right there and again the forest seemed to repeat it's self and yet again the forest's snow was getting warmer and warmer, again Sasori ignored this. His thoughts wondered to the forest again and as he rounded a corned is feet felt like they were on fire, it just annoyed Sasori it didn't alert him or raise any red flags. All he did was kicking his feet up to dull the pain that was surging through his feet.

"This is getting a little ridiculous," he said as the ever-growing–pain in his feet rose to his whole body and he began to sweat from the heat. Now it was starting to worry him so he closed his eyes for a moment to see if he could regain his composure, but when he opened his eyes instead of seeing snow falling to the ground he saw fire and the scene startled him and he fell. Sasori gasped and coughed as the smoke filled his lungs, when he found his breath he began to stand up but with each movement his body began to feel hot and burn. After a struggle to get up and out of the fire on the ground, Sasori ran as fast as he could straight ahead of him. He ran until he reached a steep fall off of the edge of a cliff

"Holy Shit" he said as he held on to the branch of the a tree for dear life

Just as the scared Sasori was about to run back the other, or slap himself until he woke up, he heard a faint but noticeable whimper or sob. Wanting to know who was making this sorrowful noise, he used his good hearing to hone in on the voice. As he steadied himself he began to slowly creep across the burning woods careful not to step on the still burning parts. When he finally got to the tree he was aiming for the voice was clearer and he could make out that the voice was the same as the angel's. Once this was realized he couldn't help but ignore the fire and pain and he began to sprint his way towards the angel's voice. Once he turned a corner and reached the second tree he whipped around the branch he had taken hold of and saw there sitting with his legs pulled to his chest a weeping angel. Feeling sudden sorrow he crouched down and placed his arm around the angel.

"What the matter," Sasori asked gently

The only thing that came out of the angel's mouth was a sob; as this transcended Sasori felt even worse and rubbed the angel's shoulder and repeated the question.

"Sasori….you..you" and he sobbed even further

"I what" Sasori asked expectantly

"You have to leave, you have to leave right now!" squealed a little fairy

It had fluttering dragonfly wings. It was wearing dark green shorts and a dark blue tank top with an eye patch over his left eye and short brown hair, waving his arms in the air.

"And why is that" he asked raising an eyebrow

"Because your in danger you moron!" he exclaimed.

"In danger of what?"

"God you ask too many questions you know that," he said fuming with anger, "just wake up right now or else you will be burned alive!"

Sasori glared at the fairy and it glared back before the angel lifted his head and whispered in his ear

"Sasori please wake up for me?" the angel pleaded

Just as Sasori was about to reply back he felt something hard and ragged hit the back of his head and he was about to turn around to see if it was the fairy but he woke up.

His eyes began to flutter open and he was met by 6 gray figures that each time he opened his eyes seemed to get less and less out of focus. There standing there was Itachi, Kisame, Pein, Konan, Kakuzu, and Hidan all of them looking down at him with worried looks, except for Itachi and Hidan, one had an emotionless look and the other an irritated look and you can guess which one. Sasori groaned and whispered the question 'What happened'.

"Your house was on fire, dumb ass!" Hidan said as harshly as possible

"Yeah, and thank Kami you were ok Sasori!" exclaimed Konan

"How in the world could you have slept through that?!" yelled Kisame pulling on his hair

Sasori only listened to half of what everyone had to say so in response to all the answers he just groaned and placed a hand on his head. He slowly got up on leaning on his hands and everybody backed away to give him some room. Sasori just sat there in the snow and stared at what way left of his now being extinguished store; he slapped his forehead and his heart began to brake, like everything he had worked for was gone in an instant. Konan sensed his pain and wrapped her arm around his neck and rubbed his shoulder.

"It's alright Sasori you can always rebuild it you know?" Konan said reassuringly

"It's not the point just to see it all gone so fast is what makes it so horrible" he said burying his head in his hands

Sasori was a strong person and never wanted to be known as a cry baby so he got up on his feet and wiped the tears that were now accumulating in the edges of his eyes away. He looked at the charred place he once called home and all the memories of his sad past came back and the thought of what would happen next now that every thing was gone made him cringe.

"Oh please" Hidan said while rolling his eyes

"Hidan we all know that your dumb ass would be the same way if something stupid was taken away from you" Kakuzu snarled angrily at Hidan

"Would not for I would be able to sacrifice them to Jashin sama" he smirked at his seemingly perfect remark

"What the..? Oh whatever" he finally surrendered to Hidan's idiocy

Just then Sasori's face lit up and this took even the stone faced Itachi be surprise. Sasori had the same look of Kisame when he gets to hunt for bounties with Kakuzu and there are no restrictions such as 'no ripping into shreds', completely happy and full of joy, a smirk from ear to ear eyes open wide. Creepy.

"Um, are you ok Sasori" Pain said a look of pure confusion and fear on his face

You see Pain had many acquaintances but most of them had horrible things happen to them. One person had the same experience that Sasori had and he right then and there he snapped and killed everyone in his sights, gladly he wasn't there to be killed as well. So it was safe to say that he had more than a feeling that Sasori was going to snap as well.

"Hey Sasori, hello!" even Kisame was getting worried; the red head was not answering

All Sasori did was walk to Konan who backed away. He quickly grabbed her shoulder and pulled himself up to her ear and whispered something that no one understood. Konan's expression softened into a sweet smile and she nodded her head eyes closed. Konan walked away and little smirking Sasori followed hands in his pockets, all the way to her house. On the path to 'home' Sasori stopped in front of the Arts and Crafts Store and seeing this Konan paused as well and turned around to ask Sasori what he had stopped for but the look he had on his face helped her to understand what he wanted. Shoving her hand into her pockets she took out all the money that Kakuzu hadn't taken from her and walked past Sasori into the store. About five minutes later Konan walked out with arms fill of wood and sculpting utensils; she gave half of the load to Sasori and carried the other. They quickly paced down the hill to a rather large house surrounded by pine trees, it reminded Sasori of the place where he met the angel. Konan pulled out a heart shaped key and inserted it into the keyhole.

"Sorry Sasori but its kind of messy," she said with a nervous smile "I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all." he bowed

"Good because I don't feel like cleaning it."

Konan opened the oak door that lead to a dark emerald house with large windows that seemed to be newly built. She lead Sasori inside, introduce him to his new room, work place, and after handing him a cup of hot coco he took a seat began his work.


End file.
